Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit that is used in a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display device 10 includes a liquid crystal panel 20 for outputting images, and a cover bottom 30 for receiving the liquid crystal panel 20 therein, as shown in FIG. 1.
On a rear surface of the cover bottom 30, a reinforcement frame 31 coupled to upper and lower portions, a reinforcing bar 22 for supporting the reinforcement frame 31, and a screw type of fixing member 33 for fixing and coupling the reinforcing bar 22 and the cover bottom 30 are positioned.
More specifically, the cover bottom 30 is manufactured in the form of a single sheet metal so as to correspond to a size (inch) of the liquid crystal panel 20, and the cover bottom 30 is laterally distorted due to thermal deformation occurring with respect to the reinforcing bar 22 by heat generated in a light source, thereby adversely affecting the mechanical life of the liquid crystal display device 10.
In addition, it is difficult to manufacture and mold the cover bottom in the form of a single sheet metal corresponding to a size of a liquid crystal panel which has been rapidly increasing.
In addition, along with the increase in the size of the cover bottom, a plurality of reinforcing bars should be provided on a rear surface of the cover bottom, resulting in an increase in manufacturing costs.